Twilight Saga Acrostic Poems
by Jadiona
Summary: Acrostic poems based on the titles of the Twilight Saga books, including the four main books, the unfinished fifth, the novella spin-off, the gender swap, the official guide, and the journals.
1. Twilight Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.

Twilight Acrostic

That  
Which  
Is  
Let  
In  
Gets  
Help  
Tonight.


	2. New Moon Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own New Moon

New Moon Acrostic

Nobody  
Ever  
Wonders why things change.

Most  
Often it is believed that  
Our future is just a  
Nocturnal fate.


	3. Eclipse Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Eclipse.

Eclipse Acrostic

Elegant angel living in a  
Kaleidoscopic home  
Living for nothing except  
Interminable warrants of  
Peaceful  
Serenity and the never  
Ending hope.


	4. Breaking Dawn Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Breaking Dawn.

Breaking Dawn Acrostic

Burning the  
Rose of despair  
Ends  
At the darkest night and  
Kills all hope  
In the  
Never ending sun  
Giving over to death.

Dreams are  
All that's left because darkest night and  
Waking sun will  
Never revive the flaming blossom again.


	5. Midnight Sun Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Midnight Sun.

Midnight Sun Acrostic

Morning till dusk  
In all its  
Dark glory the  
Night shows the  
Incandescent life of these  
Glorious days where  
Hate turns to  
Trust.

Shivering in night's radiance  
Until it is realized there's  
Nothing left to run from.


	6. TSSLOBT Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (An Eclipse Novella).

The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Acrostic

Torn and bound,  
Her life meant  
Everything and nothing to them

Sooner found, sooner gone  
Her eyes saw nothing  
Of the blackest dawn  
Red in night's pond  
Torn from the lifeless throne

Soon to be bound,  
Earth to mud,  
Crown's deepest thorn  
Out of breath,  
Never again  
Depicted in pain

Love of nothing  
Independent of hate,  
Fear of nothing  
Except of blood

Opulent fear, opulent hate  
Found on a bloodless moon

Bred for pain  
Reality killed  
Everyone left,  
Everything gone

Tamed by fire,  
Answered to none.  
No form of death  
No fate untold  
Except for this.  
Reality wept


	7. Life and Death Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined.

Life and Death Acrostic

Loving and dying  
Incremental hate  
Forever lost  
Eternal fate

Age old loss  
Nocturnal cure  
Existential love

Devious pain  
Eventual flame  
Advantageous claim  
Theatrical name  
Healing bane.


	8. The Twilight Journals Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own The Twilight Journals (The Twilight Saga).

The Twilight Journals Acrostic

Tedium of reality in  
Heavenless fountains of  
Embodied sainthood.

Thoughtless formations  
Wallowing in the lifeless  
Indigo of nevermore,  
Living in squalor  
Incapable of  
Guiding the light  
Heavenward, unable  
To live free of hatred.

Journey from beyond  
Over the hill and  
Upward towards fated  
Rays of derelict  
Never finding freedom  
Accentuated in the  
Life of tomorrows  
Shangri-La.


	9. The Official Illustrated Guide Acrostic

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide

The Official Illustrated Guide Acrostic

Today she was born from  
Hellfire, disguised in robes of  
Ebony, her eyes black as night.

Of blood she is born, of  
Fire she is destroyed.  
Found and deserted,  
In the deathly stillness and  
Cold of night, her eyes find  
Impossible truths hidden in lies of  
Abysmal reality. Her voice  
Lacking the hope of life.

It all started here, it was all  
Lost in the stare of her  
Lifeless eyes. She cannot  
Understand or believe  
That it all ends here,  
Raining in hell with fire  
Abraded rain formed in  
The torrents of ionized  
Electricity that lives in  
Death and deprivation.

Gutted by the pain she  
Unknowingly allows for the  
Indecision that begins the  
Devastation of the  
End of time.


End file.
